


Chained to the rhythym

by haughtflashes



Category: Sweet/Vicious (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-08
Updated: 2017-03-08
Packaged: 2018-09-30 22:07:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10173380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haughtflashes/pseuds/haughtflashes
Summary: Ophelia thought a job as a roadie would be right up her alley. That is until she showed up to her first day.Or, in which Ophelia is at the beck and call of a girl band and doesn't know what she's got herself into.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I have no excuse, I just really wanted to write a girl band au and thought S/V had perfect characters for it.

Ophelia usually didn’t dread anything. In fact, she groomed herself from a young age to be a master of indifference, cultivating her lack of feelings to ensure she was unshakeable. But clearly she was not as infallible as previously thought. 

Tonight was an outlier it seemed. She was initially excited about her new job, before the last minute change in her role. Most people would consider it a promotion of sorts - she’d be a hell of a lot closer to the action now, but that wasn’t what Ophelia wanted. In fact, she was aiming for the exact opposite - easy pay under the radar. 

She had thought the job would be easy enough - follow the band around, do what she was told, then have her nights to hang out with the crew, after being relegated to the staff quarters. She miscalculated. Apparently between her efficiency and edgy-cool style (not Ophelia’s words) she was “main bus material.” _Damn, it Mayer, why to I have to be so awesome? And not read job descriptions fully slash while not stoned?_

 _Welcome to my nightmare._ It’s not like she wasn’t grateful, but she couldn’t help but feel a lump in her gut at her current position. It’s not like she could complain though - this was literally people's’ dream job. It’s just, well, that as aloof as she tried to appear, Ophelia was not great with people, and it secretly terrified her. With her pride, she’d gone ahead and signed herself up for failure. 

_Avoid the cameras. That’s all you have to do._ She was well prepared at least. They were going to be on tour for three months at least, but Ophelia had at least double that many ounces on her. Was it excessive? Totally. But Ophelia would way rather be overstocked than run out. _I mean I was hoping to meet a bunch of fellow stoners on a degenerate crew van. But at least now I have a surplus for whenevs I need to escape the divas._

It’s not that she inherently judged the girl group she now found herself living on the same bus as. She just never expected herself to be in this position. She was a page whose job it was to live on the same bus as the talent. In the past 48 hrs she’d painted Gaby’s nails, watched Fiona dance in the corner, and listen to Mackenzie recite her nightly prayers while pretending to not notice the fact that Jules was definitely avoiding her. 

_Fuck. I shouldn’t have stared so long when we met._ Ophelia hadn’t meant to be stunned by the blond. Normally, she was so casual, but upon meeting Jules, she found herself speechless. It didn’t help that she’d met the other girl when she walked in on the other girl twerking and then found herself staring like a lecherous old man. It was not an ideal start to say the least.

At least the torture wasn’t forever - eventually she felt someone shake her out of her musings, literally. “Hey, you’re done for tonight.”

“Cool, thanks. Before you take over - Qq being new on the job. Are people allowed to hang out away from the bus for a few hours during their time off, or is that frowned upon?”

“It’s fine if you’re off. But I appreciate you checked and didn’t assume. Be back before 2am, that’s when the last group that sleeps here finishes for the night.”

“Absolutely. Thanks.”

Literally 10 minutes later Ophelia found herself sprawled out on the roof of the tour bus. _It’s not my fault they didn’t tell me not to smoke here._ She leaned back sparking up the joint and enjoying the first few hits, before she zoned in on the noise of someone climbing up. 

_No way._ She couldn’t believe someone else had navigated to the main tourbus’ roof, it was nearly impossible to do without being seen. 

Ophelia waited but no one came. She shrugged it off, the weed must have her paranoid. She took another drag of her joint, leaning back on her elbows, enjoying the sea of the parking lot behind her. _How the fuck did I end up on the same bus as the talent?_ She never intended to serve royalty. 

Ophelia was so lost in her musings (and also kinda stoned), she almost missed the sound of the fight below. She could've sworn she heard the sound of a woman running, but she figured she imagined it after a short period of silence followed. 

As she exhaled another breath of her joint while sitting on the roof of the tour bus, she did not expect the hand that grasped her face. 

Her head turned to meet a pair of eyes staring back at her for a quick moment before being pulled down to lay next to the woman. 

“I’m hiding. We can’t have any movement up here, I won’t let you get me caught.”

Ophelia stays silent. While normally talkative, her instincts don’t take over in these circumstances. She simply turns back to the other woman and offers up a joint in one hand and lighter in the other. After a nod, she lights the joint, taking a few deep drags.

She leans back against Jules arm stretched out behind her and hands her the joint. 

The two of them lay down like that for a while, Ophelia laying back on Jules’ arm, the two of them passing a joint back and forth. O wasn’t used to this level of intimacy, especially with a new friend or acquaintance, but she decided to go with it. 

“I’m not gonna lie.” Jules broke the silence. _Thank god._ “I’ve never smoked weed before.” _Shit. There’s always a catch._ “But I’ve wanted to for a while. We just met when I stumbled up here, but I’m glad it went down like this.” Jules nestled back into the crook of Ophelia’s arm. 

“I’m glad too.” She managed to respond before melting into the embrace. 

“Can we do this again?”

“If you want.” That’d probs be the end of it. She didn’t expect this girl to turn into a stoner or anything.

“Give me your phone” Before Ophelia realized what she’s doing she passes over her phone and watches as the blond doesn’t save herself in your contacts but instead sends herself a text message. Smart. _She has my number and I won’t have hers if she ...and yup she just deleted the text from my phone._

Well, the ball was in her court then. It wasn’t until later that Ophelia realized she hadn’t even asked Jules about why she was hiding on the roof.

**Author's Note:**

> I *think* I'm going to continue this, but haven't totally decided, so posted as a one shot for now. Come yell at me (or suggest more cracked out ideas) at vagiilante.tumblr.com


End file.
